Sunny Side
by Kim Aluna
Summary: [Prolog chap1! revisi] Minseok tidak suka anak kecil-sangat tidak suka. Tetapi, suatu hari, dia harus mengelola panti asuhan milik keluarganya. Membayangkan semua hal yang dibencinya-kotor, berisik, jorok, cengeng-membuat Minseok menjadi malas dan takut. Tapi ternyata, panti asuhan ini tidak seperti yang dia bayangkan. Main!ChenMin. Yaoi/BL. All official pair.
1. Prolog

Sunny Side

.

.

.

.

Author: Kim Aluna

Main Casts: Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok

Other Casts: All EXO's member OT12 and more

Rate: T

Length: Chaptered

.

.

.

Disclaimer:

All Casts belongs to God and theirselves

.

.

.

Summary:

Sunny Side. Sebuah panti asuhan yang terlihat kecil, sederhana, dan tak dilirik oleh orang sekitar desa kecil itu. Tapi sebenarnya itu adalah tempat dimana hampir seluruh anak terlantar di Korea Selatan berada. Di antara sejuknya udara pedesaan yang melingkupi, ada aura ketegangan yang tercium ketika salah satu komplotan penjahat berhasil mengetahui kalau disana, ada anak salah satu konglomerat negeri.

.

.

.

Warning:

Typo, alur berantakan, it's just a prolog, update ngaret, fanfiksi gajelas, patut ditanyakan kejelasannya/? All official pairing

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Pertama-tama, maaf saya pake judul yang saya ambil dari film Toy Story. Kalau gak salah nama penitipan anak di Toy Story itu Sunny Side Daycare atau semacamnya kan? Maaf ya. Dan jujur saya kangen banget-banget-banget sama Chenmin. Astaga mereka gak bisa apa lebih nonjol kayak Chanbaek? Mereka malu-malu dan belakang banget kalo lagi skinship hiks. Dan juga ff mereka tuh jarang banget-banget-banget. Jadi saya memutuskan untuk membuat ini.

.

.

.

PROLOG

.

.

.

Anak kecil itu berisik.

Mereka merepotkan.

Selalu membuat keributan.

Berlarian kesana-kemari dan sulit diajak kompromi.

Pokoknya, sangat menyebalkan.

Itulah secuil gerutuan Minseok terhadap anak kecil; dia memang tidak terlalu suka anak kecil.

Baginya yang sangat suka kebersihan, anak kecil itu jorok. Mereka akan bermain lumpur ketika hujan dan akan masuk ke rumah dengan keadaan basah kuyup dan baju yang penuh noda menjijikan. Ewh.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Minseok kesal setengah mati.

Tapi, ketika akhirnya Ayahnya sakit, dia memberitahukan seluruh anggota keluarganya kalau dia ingin Minseok yang meneruskan mengelola Panti Asuhan yang dibangun oleh keluarganya bertahun-tahun lalu.

Minseok tercengang dan termangu ketika itu. Semua anggota keluarganya tau kalau dialah yang paling tidak suka anak kecil. Mereka berisik, jorok, merepotkan, dan segalanya yang membuat Minseok kesal.

Kenapa bukan salah satu kakak perempuannya saja?

Sohee Noona, Yuri Noona atau ketiga kakak perempuannya yang lain.

Kenapa harus Minseok?

Minseok nyaris menangis saat itu.

Dia benar-benar tidak suka anak kecil.

.

.

Tetapi akhirnya dia berakhir disini. Di Sunny Side.

Minseok terakhir kesini saat umurnya dua belas tahun yang artinya sepuluh tahun lalu. Dia tak pernah ikut lagi dan hanya mengumpulkan dana dan sumbangan untuk panti asuhan saja dari kantor dan kampusnya. Dia tidak pernah terjun langsung ke panti asuhan.

Minseok ingat dulu bangunan disini hanya ada satu gedung dan itupun rasanya hanya ada empat kamar tidur dan sepetak kebun sayur ditambah satu sapi di ujung belakang.

Tapi sekarang, ini jauh lebih megah. Minseok yakin ini sudah berkali-kali mengalami renovasi.

Di luar memang sederhana. Pintu gerbangnya sederhana dengan hanya dipagari semak yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa dan pagar besi berwarna hitam yang tinggi dan terukir indah. Ada satu penjaga yang akan membukakan pintu dari luar dan dia akan berlaku sopan.

Tak ada yang mencolok dari itu. Makanya tempat ini sangat jarang dikunjungi orang.

Minseok awalnya biasa saja ketika berjalan dari lapangan parkir—yang hanya cukup untuk memarkir dua atau tiga mobil—ke arah gedung utama panti asuhan.

Dia melewati satu gedung kecil yang bertuliskan 'taman kanak-kanak' diatasnya dan terlihat ada banyak anak yang belajar didalamnya. Minseok terus berjalan ke arah gedung utama.

Dia disambut oleh seorang wanita cantik yang memakai pakaian sopan dan rambut disanggul ke atas. Dia tersenyum ramah dan menyapa Minseok dengan sopan ketika mengenali Minseok sebagai pengelola selanjutnya. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan itu. Hanya ruangan panjang yang dimana ruangan yang sekarang ditempati Minseok adalah ruang tamu dan di sebelahnya ada pintu besar menuju ruang arsip. Agak jauh dibelakang ruangan ini terdapat pintu kaca besar menuju ke panti.

Gadis tadi—yang ternyata bernama Yoona—mengantar Minseok ke arah panti asuhan melalui pintu kaca yang sebelumnya Minseok lihat.

Minseok tidak pernah tau kalau dulu bangunan di dalamnya seperti ini. Tertata, rapi, hangat, dan Minseok menyukainya. Bangunan besar di kanan dan kiri, taman yang ditengahnya terdapat pohon ek besar yang berdaun lebat, juga bangunan panjang bertorrent besar diatasnya.

Ada bangunan besar di bagian kiri. Bangunan yang beratap tinggi—Minseok yakin itu dilihat dari tingginya bangunan.

"Bangunan itu berisi ruang makan, ruang bermain, dan dapur besar." Yoona tiba-tiba berkata ketika melihat Minseok yang terus memperhatikan bangunan itu. Minseok mengangguk kecil dengan canggung. "Ah ya, bangunan kecil di sampingnya itu adalah klinik kesehatan panti. Tidak terlalu besar namun cukup lengkap." Jelasnya lagi dan Minseok hanya dapat manggut-manggut menanggapi.

Di sebelah kanan, ada bangunan tingkat dua. Tidak terlalu besar, tetapi mungkin cukup menampung banyak orang.

"Itu asrama anak-anak. Ada lima kamar di bawah dan lima kamar di atas. Ah ya, itu termasuk satu kamar seluruh pengurus." Jelas Yoona.

"Ada berapa anak disini?"

"Enam puluh anak kalau aku tidak salah mengingat." Minseok sempat tercengang sebentar.

Satu kamar dihuni kira-kira sepuluh anak? Yang benar saja. Dia saja risih kalau tidur sekamar berdua dengan orang asing. Bagaimana dengan mereka?

"Satu kamar sepuluh anak?" tanya Minseok, tak dapat menutupi rasa terkejutnya.

"Ah, tidak, tidak, di belakang bangunan itu ada satu bangunan bertingkat dua lagi, satu lantai ada 6 kamar. Jadi total ada 22 kamar. 15 kamar untuk anak-anak, 2 ruangan khusus untuk bayi yang biasanya dikelola oleh Heechul-oppa, Kibum-oppa, dan Leeteuk-oppa, 5 kamar untuk pengurus panti, yah seperti itu."

"Tunggu—mengapa kebanyakan di panti ini bergender laki-laki?"

.

.

Setelah penjelasan panjang yang membingungkan tadi, akhirnya Yoona membawa Minseok ke arah belakang bangunan panjang bertorrent tadi—yang ternyata adalah bangunan untuk mencuci dan sederet kamar mandi (kalau kalian mau tau, ada 10 kamar mandi disini).

"Ini tempat menjemur, yeah bisa kau lihat sendiri." Tepat di belakang ruang besar untuk mencuci, ada sebuah lahan yang cukup besar berisi banyak tiang yang cukup rendah dan tali panjang untuk menjemur pakaian.

"Mereka mencuci sendiri?" Yoona mengangguk.

"Biasanya hari Sabtu ditetapkan untuk hari mencuci karena Minggu pagi dipakai untuk ibadah ke Gereja sejak pagi hingga menjelang siang. Anak umur sepuluh tahun biasanya sudah mencuci sendiri."

Dan Minseok serasa ingin menangis saja. Saat sepuluh tahun, bisa apa dia?

Tak jauh dari sana, ada sebuah gedung tinggi nan besar.

"Ini gudang penyimpanan. Yeah, terlalu berlebihan memang. Kami belum bisa memproduksi beras sendiri jadi kami harus membelinya di pasar dan biasanya harganya mahal. Jadi—yeah, kami membelinya saat musim panen saja." Yoona menjelaskan. "Ayo turun bukit. Kita punya lahan perkebunan sayur yang besar di bawah bukit ini!"

Dan Minseok baru sadar kalau ini di dataran tinggi.

.

.

Hamparan lahan sayur mayur terbentang di depan Minseok ketika dia turun bukit. Yeah, di kaki bukit kecil ini, seluruhnya adalah lahan perkebunan sayur panti yang sebagian hasilnya di jual ke pasar yang berada dua kilometer dari panti.

Yoona bilang, anak-anak yang sudah masuk sekolah menengah atas (kira-kira empat belas tahun) biasanya membantu mengelola perkebunan dan peternakan kecil sapi disini—ah ya, panti ini punya tiga ekor sapi.

"Ah, Sehun!" panggil Yoona pada seorang pria berkulit putih pucat yang sedang menyirami tanaman bersama lima pria lain. Pria berkulit putih pucat itu menoleh dan berjalan kearah mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ini Kim Minseok, dia yang akan mengelola panti disini. Kau sudah dengar kan?" Sehun menoleh ke arah Minseok sebentar.

"Aku Oh Sehun, yang menangani lahan perkebunan sayur panti asuhan. Salam kenal." Sehun mengulas senyum tipis.

"Ah, ya, aku Kim Minseok. Salam kenal."

.

.

Setengah hari Minseok habiskan hanya untuk berkeliling panti dan mengenal pengelola-pengelola panti.

Dia bertemu dengan seorang dokter relawan tetap yang tampan bernama Kim Joonmyeon, guru taman kanak-kanak penyabar yang walaupun laki-laki terlihat cantik bernama Lu Han, dua koki berbakat yang memiliki masa lalu buruk bernama Do Kyungsoo dan Zhang Yixing, guru sekolah dasar yang sangat ceria bernama Byun Baekhyun, dan penjaga-penjaga bayi seperti Huang Zitao. Ah—ada orang yang mengelola perkebunan sayur besar mereka juga yang bernama Oh Sehun, pengelola peternakan sapi bernama Kim Jong In, dan bagian kesiswaan Wu Yifan dan Park Chanyeol.

Dan Minseok yakin, kalau hari-harinya akan berubah, dimulai dari hari itu juga.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Note:

Maaf ya ini adalah versi yang sudah diperbaiki

Alhamdulillah kalo ada yang mau baca wkwk dulu pernah di post Cuma sekarang saya mengganti di beberapa bagian untuk kepentingan cerita

P.s:

Saya mau kasih sedikit keterangan disini karena sepertinya saya gaakan jelasin dicerita hehe

Jadi, umur Minseok itu 22 tahun, yang namanya bener-bener lulus Fpsi empat taun (perhitunganku sih gitu wkwk), nah yang lainnya itu sepantaran sama dia.

Terima kasih telah membaca!

Review?


	2. Chapter 1--The Beginning

Sunny Side

.

.

.

Chapter One—The Beginning

.

.

.

Author: Kim Aluna

Main Casts: Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok

Other Casts:

All EXO's member OT12

Jung Jessica as Minseok's 1st sister

Hwang Miyoung as Minseok's 2nd sister

Song Jihyo as Minseok's 3rd sister

Kwon Yuri as Minseok's 4th sister

Ahn Sohee as Minseok's 5th sister

And more

Rate: T

Length: Chaptered

.

.

.

Disclaimer:

All Casts belongs to God and theirselves

.

.

.

Summary:

Sunny Side. Sebuah panti asuhan yang terlihat kecil, sederhana, dan tak dilirik oleh orang sekitar desa kecil itu. Tapi sebenarnya itu adalah tempat dimana hampir seluruh anak terlantar di Korea Selatan berada. Di antara sejuknya udara pedesaan yang melingkupi, ada aura ketegangan yang tercium ketika salah satu komplotan penjahat berhasil mengetahui kalau disana, ada anak salah satu konglomerat negeri.

.

.

.

Warning:

Typo, alur berantakan, update ngaret, fanfiksi gajelas, patut ditanyakan kejelasannya/? All official pairing

.

.

.

Author's Note:

*berdoa moga ada yang inget sama ini fic* Hai '-')/ hadu maafkan saya ya saya gamenepati janji ya sebenernya saya banyak waktu dan banyak libur tapi apadaya saya kehilangan feels buat nulis ff ekso :" tapi Alhamdulillah skrg bisa dilanjut :D

.

.

.

Pengumuman:

Ada beberapa perubahan dalam ff ini, termasuk yang pembagian kamar itu, pas dibaca lagi, kok kayaknya jahat banget ya satu kamar 10 orang :')

.

.

.

Minseok adalah seorang Mahasiswa jurusan Psikologi di sebuah universitas terkenal di Seoul. Dia akan di wisuda dua hari lagi dan tentu saja dia senang sekali! Semua anggota keluarga besarnya selalu mendukungnya untuk masuk jurusan Psikologi dan tentu mereka ikut senang mendengar Minseok akan di wisuda sebentar lagi.

.

Minseok sudah menantikan sejak lama hari dimana namanya akan memiliki gelar sarjana yang dia impikan dari kecil. Dan akhirnya, beberapa hari lalu, mimpi itu terwujud. Dia resmi mendapatkan gelar sarjana Psikologi sekarang, setelah empat tahun perjuangannya di universitas bergelut dengan berbagai mata kuliah memusingkan dan berbagai karakter dosen mata kuliahnya.

Dia sangat antusias beberapa hari ini untuk mengetik surat permohonan kerjanya dan menunggu balasan dari berbagai tempat kerja. Tapi kemudian, di hari kelima setelah dia wisuda, Ayahnya, yang dirawat di rumah sakit sejak sebulan lalu, memberitahunya bahwa dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengan Minseok.

Minseok menduga kalau ini akan ada hubungannya dengan perusahaan-perusahaan Ayahnya atau bisnis katering yang dijalankan keluarganya atau mungkin bisnis keripik yang baru dibuka oleh ibunya. Tapi semua itu salah.

.

Minseok datang ke rumah sakit dengan banyak pertanyaan dalam benaknya. Di rumah tadi, hanya ada dia dan dua pelayan rumah yang memang biasa disana.

Ibunya berangkat ke rumah sakit pagi-pagi sekali.

Kakak tertuanya, Sooyeon (Dia biasa dipanggil Jess-noona) sudah menikah dengan salah seorang pembisnis terkenal bermarga Jung dan pindah ke rumah baru mereka.

Kakak keduanya, Miyoung (Minseok selalu memanggilnya Tiff-noona) juga sudah menikah dengan seorang pria pelatih bela diri, Nickhun Buck Horvejkul (Minseok selalu kesal saat mengucapkan namanya karena dia memang bukan orang Korea), mereka pindah setahun lalu ke rumah di sebuah pedesaan.

Kakak ketiganya, Jihyo, yang memiliki tempat kursus akting sudah menikah juga diusianya yang menginjak 27 tahun dengan seorang pria bermata sipit—bahkan mungkin hilang—bermarga Kang.

Kakak keempatnya, Yuri, sedang study S2 di Jepang—entah kapan dia pulang.

Dan kakak terakhirnya, Kim Sohee, yang seharusnya menjadi seorang yang ada di rumah, entah ada dimana.

Akhirnya dia pergi sendirian ke rumah sakit. Tepat ketika membuka pintu kamar dimana ayahnya dirawat, matanya membelalak lebar.

"Mengapa kalian semua bisa ada disini?!" Minseok setengah menjerit.

.

Mengesampingkan semua keanehan yang terjadi di ruang rawat berkaitan dengan seluruh keluarganya—bahkan Yuri-noona yang ada di Jepang—ada di kamar rawat mewah itu, Ayahnya mengajak Minseok membicarakan tentang panti asuhannya.

"Ayah ingin kau yang merawatnya, Minseok." Ayahnya berkata kemudian, menatap lurus ke mata Minseok yang dipaksa membulat detik ketika otaknya memproses perkataan Ayahnya.

"A-apa? Aku?" Minseok masih belum percaya. "T-tapi kenapa?" Minseok bertanya dengan kepala yang menggeleng kecil.

"Karena kamu yang Ayah pikir akan sesuai untuk Aku titipkan tempat yang paling berharga untuk keluarga besar kita."

"Aku tidak cocok untuk itu, Minseok, kau tau aku tidak bisa." Ah ya, Jess-noona bahkan terlalu dingin untuk berbaur dengan teman-temannya saat Minseok mengadakan kerja kelompok dirumah dulu.

"Aku sejujurnya sangat ingin, tapi aku harus mengurus rumahku dan bisnisku di desa, Minseok. Aku berjanji akan membantumu jika kau butuh bantuan." Tiff-Noona memegang tanganku erat. Aku menghela nafas.

"Jihyo-noona punya bisnis sendiri, Yuri-noona harus kuliah di Jepang, yaya aku sudah tau. Sohee-Noona?" mata Minseok berbinar menatap kakaknya yang paling muda.

Sohee menampilkan senyumnya yang terlihat lucu, persis seperti Minseok lalu menampilkan peace sign.

"Aku bahkan masih suka tidur bersama Eomma, bagaimana bisa aku mengurus anak-anak?"

Yah, Minseok hanya bisa menghela nafas.

.

.

Akhirnya, malam itu juga, Minseok mengepak baju-bajunya—semua baju yang dirasa paling nyaman dan beberapa potong baju hangat untuk malam—ke dalam sebuah koper besar dari besi—Minseok bahagia dan bersyukur tiada henti ketika dia sadar dia pernah membelinya—untuk dia bawa besok.

Minseok sejujurnya sudah terlalu lupa seperti apa rupa panti asuhan kecil milik keluarganya itu. Sebegitu pentingnya kah panti itu? Minseok jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri.

Sepenting _apasih_ panti itu hingga Ayahnya mengirimnya kesana untuk mengelolanya sedangkan Ayahnya tau dia tidak suka anak kecil?

.

.

Malam itu Minseok tidak bisa tidur. Serius tidak bisa tidur, hingga saat fajar menyingsing dan dia bangun pada jam 5 pagi (yang mana dia hanya membolak-balik badannya tanpa benar-benar tertidur lelap), kantung mata kehitaman dibawah matanya tidak membuatnya terkejut lagi di cermin.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi." Desahnya lesu.

Bersiap secepat yang dia bisa, dia lalu melesat ke ruang makan dan bertemu Sohee-noona nya yang masih memakai baju santai.

"Kuliah jam berapa?"

"Nanti siang. Habis ini aku mau tidur lagi."

" _Gak_ mau _anterin_ aku ke panti?"

"Malas _ah_ , pagi _banget_." Sohee-Noona menggeleng dengan malas sambil mulai makan. Minseok cemberut.

"Aku sama siapa _dong_?" Minseok merengut.

"Diantar sama Pak Lee nanti, _gak_ masalah kan?" Sohee _nyengir_.

"Eomma?"

"Di rumah sakit, Minseok Sayang. Ayah masih harus dirawat." Sohee mencubit pelan pipi Minseok.

"Noona macam _apasih._ Aku _ngerasa_ dibuang."

"Hush. Gaboleh _ngomong_ gitu. Ayah sayang sama kamu."

"Noona _anterin_ aku makanya."

"Oke, Noona yang antar."

.

.

Jadi pagi itu Minseok benar-benar diantar Sohee. Pak Lee biar jaga dirumah. Yah, kuliah Sohee masih jam sebelas, perjalanan ke panti hanya dua jam. Sekarang masih jam enam pagi lagipula.

Tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau Seoul pagi ini sangat ramai karena ada perbaikan jalan?

.

.

"Noona antar sampai sini saja ya, Sayang. Aku ada kuliah jam sebelas, kau ingat? Ya! Jangan memasang pose cemberut padaku lagi! Ada yang akan membantumu nanti didalam. Baik-baik ya. Ah ya, maaf tapi disini jaringan internet kalau malam sangat buruk jadi bersabarlah." Sohee berucap panjang lebar, membuat Minseok bertambah cemberut.

"Menyebalkan." Minseok masih belum mau turun mobil.

"Tunggu apalagi? Hidup barumu yang lebih berwarna dari dirumah sudah menunggumu loh. Percaya _deh_ disini akan lebih menyenangkan daripada dirumah." Sohee memberi semangat sembari melirik jam, jam sembilan. "Noona bisa telat, Minseok sayanggggg."

"Terima kasih, Noona." Minseok akhirnya turun mobil setelah melirik jam dan melihat Noona-nya tidak berbohong.

.

.

Yah, akhirnya disinilah dia, Sunny Side.

"Terakhir kesini kapan ya?" dia bergumam kecil sembari berjalan pelan—ini jalan yang terlalu pelan sejujurnya—dan mengingat kalau dia terakhir kesini pada saat umurnya 12 tahun. Ah sudah lama sekali.

 _Sekarang sudah bagus ternyata, pasti ada banyak renovasi_ , batinnya.

"Halo, selamat datang, mencari siapa ya?" Minseok dikejutkan oleh suara seseorang ketika dia sampai di gerbang berwarna hitam.

"A-ah, aku Kim Minseok. Ayahku yang mengirimku kesini."

"Ah? Tuan Kim ternyata, silahkan masuk, terima kasih sudah mau datang kesini."

Minseok hanya tersenyum canggung menanggapinya, tidak tahu harus balas seperti apa.

Ada lahan parkir yang kira-kira hanya cukup dua atau tiga mobil disini. Di sebelah kiri ada sebuah bangunan yang lumayan besar bertuliskan "Taman Kanak-Kanak" dan ada banyak anak-anak kecil yang berada di dalam.

 _Aku tidak ingat kalau disini ada TK juga, terlalu banyak berubah, ah sudah sepuluh tahun lebih ternyata_ , batinnya lagi. Terlalu banyak yang dia lewatkan.

Minseok mendorong pintu kaca besar di bangunan panjang yang ada di depannya. Di balik meja kayu mengkilap, ada seorang gadis muda dengan rambut yang digulung rapi ke atas dan senyum ramah yang terpantri di wajahnya.

Minseok memperhatikan interior di dalam ruangan ini. Hanya ruangan dengan cat coklat kemerahan yang hangat berukuran lumayan kecil dengan langit-langit tinggi yang memberi kesan luas dan lampu gantung sederhana.

Di kanan Minseok ada pintu coklat yang ada tulisan besar-besar disana "Ruang Arsip". Yah sepertinya itu ruangan yang besar.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Kim. Saya Im Yoona, Anda bisa bilang saya adalah resepsionis disini." Gadis muda itu tersenyum. "Ah, silahkan duduk."

"Kurasa umur kita tidak terlalu jauh. Panggil aku Minseok saja."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, ayo aku antar melihat-lihat, Minseok-Oppa! Kopermu biar disini dulu saja."

Gadis itu berjalan kesamping lalu membawa Minseok ke lorong pendek yang berujung pada satu pintu kaca yang tembus ke arah panti. Dari tempat Minseok berada hanya terlihat pohon ek besar omong-omong.

.

Minseok mengikuti langkah Yoona dan mereka sekarang ada di suatu halaman luas. Di sebelah kiri ada bangunan besar—ini serius sangat besar—dan beratap tinggi. Di sebelahnya ada bangunan kecil yang terpisah dari bangunan besar tadi.

"Bangunan itu berisi ruang makan, ruang bermain, dan dapur besar." Yoona tiba-tiba berkata ketika melihat Minseok yang terus memperhatikan bangunan itu. Minseok mengangguk kecil dengan canggung. "Ah ya, bangunan kecil di sampingnya itu adalah klinik kesehatan panti. Tidak terlalu besar namun cukup lengkap." Jelasnya lagi dan Minseok hanya dapat manggut-manggut menanggapi.

Seorang dokter—Minseok dapat mengatakan dia dokter dari jas putih khas dokter yang dipakainya—keluar dari bangunan kecil atau klinik tadi.

"Joonmyeon-Oppa!" dokter tadi menoleh dengan senyum terpantri di wajah tampannya. Minseok serasa melihat klonning salah satu member Super Junior.

"Pagi, Yoona-ah, dan..."

"Minseok, aku Kim Minseok." Minseok mengulurkan tangan dengan seulas senyum.

"Ah, salam kenal, Tuan Kim, aku Joonmyeon, Kim Joonmyeon, aku relawan tetap disini." Senyumnya seperti malaikat. Menenangkan sekali.

"Iya, salam kenal, Joonmyeon."

"Sedang melihat-lihat, Tuan Kim?"

"Ya, Yoona sedang mengantarku melihat-lihat dan tolong panggil aku Minseok saja."

"Baiklah, aku harus ke kota untuk membeli beberapa obat yang habis, aku permisi. Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

"Iya, kau juga." Minseok balas melambai.

 _Kaku sekali, dan seperti ini masih mengaku lulusan jurusan Psikologi, Minseok?_

.

Setelah berpapasan dengan dokter Kim tadi, Minseok melanjutkan berjalan sedikit dan melihat ke arah kanan. Sama-sama ada bangunan besar. Bedanya, kalau di sebelah kanannya itu bertingkat dua (dan atapnya tidak tinggi) juga banyak pintu dan jendela. Sebelum Minseok sempat bertanya, Yoona sudah tersenyum dan berkata,

"Itu asrama anak-anak. Ada lima kamar di bawah dan lima kamar di atas. Ah ya, itu termasuk kamar seluruh pengurus." Jelas Yoona.

"Ada berapa anak disini?" alis Minseok sedikit mengerenyit. Hanya sepuluh kamar?

"Enam puluh anak kalau aku tidak salah mengingat." Minseok sempat tercengang sebentar.

Satu kamar dihuni kira-kira sepuluh anak? Yang benar saja. Dia saja risih kalau tidur sekamar berdua dengan orang asing. Bagaimana dengan mereka?

"Satu kamar sepuluh anak?" tanya Minseok, tak dapat menutupi rasa terkejutnya.

"Ah, tidak, tidak, di belakang bangunan itu ada satu bangunan bertingkat dua lagi, satu lantai ada 6 kamar. Jadi total ada 22 kamar. 15 kamar untuk anak-anak, 2 ruangan khusus untuk bayi yang biasanya dikelola oleh Heechul-oppa, Kibum-oppa, dan Leeteuk-oppa, 5 kamar untuk pengurus panti, yah seperti itu."

Minseok mengangguk paham tapi kemudian suatu fakta terbesit begitu saja di benaknya.

"Tunggu—mengapa kebanyakan di panti ini bergender laki-laki?"

.

" _Kebanyakan anak yang kami 'temukan' dan kami 'rangkul' adalah laki-laki, kebanyakan dari perempuan biasanya memilih untuk tetap di jalan, atau bekerja di tempat-tempat umum, aku tidak tau mengapa tapi anak perempuan susah sekali di bujuknya jadi jika mereka tidak ingin mengikuti kami, yasudah kami tidak dapat memaksa mereka. Apa itu cukup?"_

Penjelasan yang cukup aneh. Dan juga membingungkan. Memang sih yang ada di jalanan kebanyakan itu laki-laki, tapi, kenapa juga alasan yang digunakan anak perempuan seperti itu? benarkah seperti itu?

Mereka melangkah menjauhi pohon ek yang berada di tengah-tengah jalan dan berdaun rimbun hingga terasa sangat sejuk di sekitar sini. Ah ya, Minseok juga bertemu dengan salah satu pengasuh bayi, namanya Heechul. Dia laki-laki, tapi cantik sekali. Dia sedang memangku seorang bayi laki-laki yang katanya berumur delapan bulan. Minseok sempat berkenalan dengan Heechul sebentar tadi.

Di depan mereka sekarang ada bangunan memanjang yang cukup besar, ini bangunan yang benar-benar panjang dengan torrent besar yang menyembul di baliknya. Ada dua menara torrent air disini.

Minseok sempat bertanya apa ini adalah kamar lain berhubung ada sepuluh pintu di depannya kini. Yoona menggeleng dan menjawab, "Ini adalah kamar mandi. Sepuluh deret kamar mandi. Kalau pagi disini berisik dan ramai sekali dengan anak-anak. Ada yang mengantri dari matahari belum terlihat tapi ada juga yang mengantri beberapa menit sebelum masuk sekolah." Jelas Yoona.

Yoona lalu membawa Minseok memutar deretan kamar mandi tadi, di belakang deretan kamar mandi, ada ruangan besar beratap tinggi dengan pintu kaca besar di salah satu sisinya. Di dalam ada sekitar lima mesin cuci. Ruangan itu sudah beralaskan keramik dengan rapi.

"Itu ruang mencuci. Kami sangat bersyukur ketika mendapat bantuan dari mana-mana yang akhirnya dapat dibelikan lima mesin cuci yang bertenaga listrik rendah. Sebelumnya, semua anak mencuci dengan tangan dan itu sangat merepotkan anak-anak diatas empat belas tahun karena biasanya mereka yang dibebankan mencuci." Mata Yoona berbinar dan wajahnya mengulas senyum tulus.

"Ini tempat menjemur, yeah bisa kau lihat sendiri." Tepat di belakang ruang besar untuk mencuci, ada sebuah lahan yang cukup besar berisi banyak tiang yang cukup rendah dan tali panjang untuk menjemur pakaian.

"Mereka mencuci sendiri?" Yoona mengangguk.

"Biasanya hari Sabtu ditetapkan untuk hari mencuci karena Minggu pagi dipakai untuk ibadah ke Gereja sejak pagi hingga menjelang siang. Anak umur sepuluh tahun biasanya sudah mencuci sendiri."

Dan Minseok serasa ingin menangis saja. Saat sepuluh tahun, bisa apa dia?

 _Yah setidaknya sekarang aku sudah bisa mencuci sendiri_ , batinnya.

Mereka berjalan terus dan di sisi kiri ada lumbung tinggi yang terbuat dari batu bata (yang tanpa di cat) dan berukuran besar. Minseok serasa melihat langsung lumbung milik The Farmer di Shaun The Sheep.

"Ini gudang penyimpanan. Yeah, terlalu berlebihan memang. Kami belum bisa memproduksi beras sendiri jadi kami harus membelinya di pasar dan biasanya harganya mahal. Jadi—yeah, kami membelinya saat musim panen saja." Yoona menjelaskan. "Ayo turun bukit. Kita punya lahan perkebunan sayur yang besar di bawah bukit ini!"

Dan Minseok baru sadar kalau ini di dataran tinggi.

.

Minseok tidak tau kapan terakhir kali dia pergi ke atas bukit. Benar-benar bukit asli bukan bukit buatan (apalagi bukit pasir di toko bangunan), jadi ketika Yoona mengajaknya untuk melihat perkebunan sayur panti, dia antusias sekali. Untungnya Minseok membawa beberapa sepatu gunung yang nyaman dipakai kesini (juga beberapa pasang sandal biasa yang nyaman dipakai setiap hari) karena ternyata menuruni bukit tidak segampang yang dilihat.

Minseok sampai di balik bukit (atau harus dibilang dibawah bukit?) dan betapa menyesalnya dia tadi tidak turun menggunakan tangga yang sudah dipahat rapi tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Melupakan kebodohannya sebentar, Minseok dibuat terkesima dan takjub dengan pemandangan di depannya. Ini benar-benar kebun sayuran yang besar! Minseok tidak mengira akan sebesar ini lahan sayurnya. Dan sepertinya lengkap sekali. Ada wortel, kentang, kol, tomat, dan beberapa tanaman yang tidak dikenalinya—hey dia anak psikologi bukan botani.

"Kalian biasa mengelola ini sendiri? Tanpa bantuan dari luar?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Kami memiliki kepala kebun disini. Ada beberapa juga yang khusus bertugas sebagai pengelola kebun. Anak laki-laki yang sudah berusia diatas empat belas atau tiga belas tahun biasanya diwajibkan membantu mengelola perkebunan dan peternakan sapi. Nanti yang memanen sayuran baru anak-anak perempuan." Jelas Yoona.

"Ah, Sehun!" panggil Yoona pada seorang pria berkulit putih pucat yang sedang menyirami tanaman bersama lima pria lain. Pria berkulit putih pucat itu menoleh dan berjalan kearah mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ini Kim Minseok, dia yang akan mengelola panti disini. Kau sudah dengar kan?" Sehun menoleh ke arah Minseok sebentar.

"Aku Oh Sehun, yang menangani lahan perkebunan sayur panti asuhan. Salam kenal." Sehun mengulas senyum tipis.

"Ah, ya, aku Kim Minseok. Salam kenal."

Minseok tidak tau, kalau dia bisa menyesuaikan dirinya sebaik ini dalam beberapa menit.

.

.

Yoona benar-benar tidak berbohong tentang peternakan sapi-nya. Panti asuhan ini benar-benar punya tiga ekor sapi yang gemuk-gemuk.

"Kami punya tiga ekor sapi yang untungnya dapat memenuhi kebutuhan harian anak-anak panti setiap pagi. Setidaknya mereka dapat meminum satu gelas susu setiap hari. Ah, sebenarnya ada anak sapi yang baru lahir di ujung sana, jadi sapi yang dapat diperah hanya tiga." Ucap Yoona.

"Jongin!" panggil Yoona pada seorang pemuda berkulit agak kecoklatan yang memakai sepatu boots.

"Pagi, Yoona-Noona." Sapanya.

"Jongin, ini Kim Minseok, yang akan mengelola panti mulai sekarang."

"Aku Kim Jongin, aku yang memiliki tanggung jawab terhadap sapi-sapi disini. Salam kenal." Dia menjabat tangan Minseok dan tersenyum tipis.

.

"Ah iya, kita melewatkan dapur tadi ya? Apa karena berpapasan dengan Heechul-Oppa?"

"Kau sudah memberitahuku tadi letak dapurnya, Yoona- _ah_."

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo kukenalkan dengan Yixing-Oppa dan Kyungsoo-Oppa!" ucapnya senang.

Yoona akhirnya membawa Minseok kembali ke ruangan di sebelah kiri (yang sekarang letaknya ada di sebelah kanannya).

Dua orang pemuda yang sedang serius di dalam ruangan yang memiliki banyak jendela besar yang terbuka itu menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Yoona ramah.

"Pagi, Yoona-ah." Sapa keduanya dengan senyum lembut. Minseok merasa dia seperti melihat sosok ibunya ketika melihat senyum pria yang lebih tinggi dan berpipi lebih tirus.

"Sedang apa, Oppadeul?"

"Kami hanya sedang membuat kue. Hari ini Hajin, Jineun, dan Kwonbyul ulang tahun bukan? Aku sudah menandainya di kalenderku. Dan sekarang sudah jam sebelas. Ah jam dua belas sudah waktu makan siang dan kami belum memulai apapun untuk menu makan siang." Yixing berceloteh, tidak menyadari adanya Minseok disana.

"Err—oppadeul, sebenarnya aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang."

"Selamat pagi menjelang siang, namaku Kim Minseok, aku baru tiba pagi ini dan aku diutus Ayahku untuk mengelola panti asuhan ini mulai sekarang. Mohon bantuannya." Minseok tersenyum lembut ketika atensi kedua pria dihadapannya terfokus ke arahnya.

"Ah, anak Tuan Kim? Selamat datang, Tuan Kim, terima kasih sudah mau datang. Aku Zhang Yixing, aku dan Kyungsoo adalah penanggung jawab dapur dan itu berarti berkaitan dengan makanan. Dari mulai membelinya di pasar hingga mengolahnya." Ucap lelaki yang lebih tinggi.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo. Seperti yang Yixing-hyung bilang, kami adalah penanggung jawab dapur. Ah, kami sedang membuat kue blueberry untuk tiga anak panti yang hari ini berulang tahun, kau mau coba? Kebetulan kami tinggal menghiasnya saja."

"Salam kenal kalian berdua, dan terima kasih namun aku tidak terlalu suka yang manis-manis. Semangat melanjutkan acara kalian kalau begitu." Minseok izin pamit karena sepertinya mereka berdua akan sibuk lagi mengingat sebentar lagi waktu makan siang.

.

"Kamarmu ada di kamar nomor 22, Oppa. Paling pojok, ada di lantai dua, gedung dua. Disana ada tiga orang lain. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih karena telah membawaku berkeliling, Yoona-ah."

"Sama-sama, Oppa. Nikmati harimu."

"Ya, kau juga."

.

.

Minseok semakin yakin kalau hidupnya akan berubah menjadi lebih berwarna. Dan untuk berbagai alasan, Minseok semakin gugup di tiap detik dia berada di panti ini.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

Huaaaaahhh~ sudah panjang beluuuum? Lumayan capek ngetiknya karena ga biasa ngetik panjang -3-

Saya gatau deh ini sesuai selera pembaca atau tidak dan saya menyadari tulisan saya berubah dari yang lalu lalu :'D nae kudu otoke mas wae bisa berubah ;;-;;

Terima kasih sudah membaca ya dan terima kasih kalau bersedia menunggu :" kalian sangat berarti hiks~

Review?


End file.
